WellDeserved Fuss
by Kyra5972
Summary: He just wanted to see what all the fuss was about… Third in the Kissing Tim Series


**Title:** Well-Deserved Fuss

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** He just wanted to see what all the fuss was about…

**Pairings:** Tim/Caleb

**Spoilers:** None really, though it is set post-movie for The Covenant; the Sons have all Ascended and graduated. This takes place the following school year.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!!!** Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** This is for Ice_Whisper, written for her as a birthday present. I hope you like it, Babe!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim's steps faltered as he neared his truck and caught sight of Caleb leaning against the driver's side door.

"Hey," he greeted slowly as he approached the truck, throwing his bag into the bed of the pick-up and coming to a stop in front of the other boy.

"Hey," Caleb replied with a grin as he continued to lean against the door of the truck, letting his gaze travel over the teen in front of him who was so similar to Pogue.

Tim shifted slightly as the older boy looked him over and silence stretched between them. "Did, uh, did you need something?" he asked finally.

Caleb smirked as he pushed off of the truck and took a step closer to Tim. "Need?" he asked and shook his head before continuing, "No. Want, on the other hand, definitely." And with that, he grabbed a handful of Tim's shirt and spun them around, leaning in and crushing his lips over the younger boys as he pressed him back against the side of the truck.

Tim let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly found himself pressed against his truck with Caleb's slightly taller form pressed against his own. His gasp quickly turned to a moan as Caleb took advantage and used Tim's gasp to slip his tongue into the fullback's mouth. Tim's surprise faded quickly, replaced easily by lust. He slid his hands up Caleb's back, one stopping at his neck to pull the older boy closer while the other continued up and was buried in Caleb's hair.

Caleb moaned as he pulled away for air, trailing kisses down over Tim's chin and to his neck, licking and kissing his way over the skin but being careful not to leave a mark…No matter how much he would like to. Skimming his fingers over Tim's ribs, he trailed them down to the other boy's pants and hooked his fingers into the belt loops, using them to pull Tim's hips closer to his own.

Tim let out a lust-filled groan as his hardening erection was pulled snuggly against Caleb's. Using the hand that was still in Caleb's hair, he tugged lightly and pulled the other boy back up to his mouth, kissing him hard. He slipped his tongue into Caleb's mouth to explore, absently noting that Caleb tasted vaguely of dark chocolate and coffee with an underlying taste that couldn't be anything but pure Caleb. Deepening the kiss, Tim slid his hands down over Caleb's back and into the back pocket of the older boy's pants, pulling him impossibly closer and dragging twin moans from both of them.

Seconds later, the kiss broke as the boys heard the sound of a throat being cleared nearby. Tim pulled back from Caleb, keeping his eyes closed as he let his head drop back against his truck, letting out a groan of frustration. Opening his eyes, he slowly rolled his head to the side and cursed softly as he saw Jay sitting in his wheelchair near the back of the truck, staring at the two with a bemused expression on his face.

Caleb looked between the two best friends for a moment before taking a couple steps back from Tim. He turned to look at the former quarterback and shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Pogue and Reid haven't shut up about kissing him; I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he stated simply. He paused to shoot a glance at Tim, the smile on his face slipping into a grin before he turned back to Jason, "It was definitely well-deserved."

Jay grinned back at Caleb, his eyes dancing, "I know."

Caleb blinked for a second before looking between the two younger boys in surprise. After a moment, the surprise faded and was replaced by amusement, a small smirk appearing on his face once more.

Jay chuckled at Caleb's reaction for a moment before turning to look back at Tim. "Just remember you have practice in the morning," he told his friend. After sending a quick grin towards Caleb, Jay turned and wheeled away, leaving Tim and Caleb alone once more.

Caleb turned to look at Tim, smirk still in place and eyebrow arched in question.

Tim cleared his throat, blushing slightly as he looked everywhere but at Caleb. He met Claeb's gaze for a short second before clearing his throat once more as his gaze darted away. "Right," Tim started, "well, I uh, I have practice in the morning, so I'm just gonna…" His voice trailed off and he glanced at Caleb once more before quickly turning and opening his truck door and sliding inside.

Moments later, Tim was driving away, leaving behind an amused Caleb, and trying to fight the overwhelming urge to bang his head against his steering wheel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope you liked it! Part four will be up soon!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
